1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, environmental protection has become more important. Thus, flat display panels with advantages such as low power consumption efficiency, space saving efficiency, the absence of radiation, and high picture quality have become a mainstream in the market. General flat panel displays include displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, organic electroluminescence displays (OLED), and electro-phoretic displays.
In order to maintain high display quality and high performance, by changing the characteristics of the semiconductor layer in the thin film transistor so as to improve the hole mobility of the thin film transistor, and further improve the display quality and performance of the display has become a major focus. It general thin film transistors (TFT), a semiconductor channel layer in a TFT is usually an amorphous silicon (a-Si) form. When this type of TFT is deformed, the electrical characteristics of the TFT will be affected. For example, the current of the TFT after the TFT is turned on is different where the TFT is deformed and where the TFT is not deformed. Thus, this type of manufacture of TFTs into flexible electronic products may cause instability when operating. As a result, if flexible electronic products are to be used extensively, then the problem of different characteristics happening when the electronic components are deformed must be overcome. Further, since the carrier mobility of amorphous silicon is less than 1 cm2/Vsec, the amorphous silicon TFT can not attain the demand of high speed devices. Thus, developing material with high carrier mobility has become a major focus in the art.